Natural gas (NG) generally refers to gaseous hydrocarbons (e.g., methane, ethane, propane, butane, and the like) which are found in the earth. NG is typically used as fuel or as an industrial feedstock.
Often, NG is extracted in one location and is transported to another location. In situations where NG must be transported across water, it is often chilled to convert it into liquefied natural gas (LNG), which requires much less volume than an equivalent amount of NG. The LNG is then typically transported in tanker vessels.
Once the LNG is delivered and unloaded at a LNG terminal facility, it is may be regasified back into NG. Once regasified, the NG may be used for a variety of applications, for example for distribution via a network of gas pipelines.